Precious
by Lotho's Cute Villainess Minion
Summary: Frodo/Sam slash! Written by my friend Sez. Sam thinks about how the Ring has corrupted his Frodo. You'll just have to read it to find out the rest. R&R, please.


Precious  
  
by Sez  
  
A/N - This is just a little piece that I wrote when I came home after seeing the movie. Although there was only a little of Frodo and Sam in it, I thought the bits that were there were beautiful, adn felt inspired to write this. Many apologies if it's poorly written, but I wrote it out of pure self indulgence :)  
  
  
  
Sam was restless. He had tossed and turned, but found that he could not sleep and so took to watching Frodo, his small body illuminated in the moonlight. Although he was fast asleep, his hand was possesively clutching the ring. Even iin his dreams it had a hold on him.  
  
"Precious indeed" Sam muttered. He had heard the ring referred to as 'precious' often enough, but he couldn't see a single thing precious about it. To Sam, the ring was as wretched as the foul creatures that lusted after it. It was causing wars, destroying all that was good in the world and more importantly, it was taking his Mr Frodo.  
  
He hadn't wanted to believe it would take him, but it was becoming hard to ignore. The change in Frodo was clearer every day.  
  
What Sam feared worse than any torture or death was that the ring would take Frodo completely, like it had taken Gollum. Sam wouldn't be able to bear that, seeing his beloved Frodo turn into such a terrible creature, caring about nothing but the ring, obsessing over it, just as Gollum did. It was all he could do to hope, wish and pray that that wouldn't happen.  
  
He stood up and moved closer to Frodo. Gently, he took his hand, prising his fingers off the ring and wrapping them in his own. For a brief moment, a look of peace and contentment crossed Frodo's fac before his eyes snapped opene. He saw Sam and snarled, pulling away from him and wrapping both his hands around the ring once again. the sight was nearly enough to bring Sam to tears.  
  
"Mr Frodo... Mr Frodo, calm down... I'm not trying to hurt you or steal from you or nothing, I would never, you know your Sam would never do nothing to harm you!"  
  
Frodo glared at him silently, still clutching the ring. Sam stared back, challenging him with his eyes to overcome it's power.  
  
After one intense moment, a shadow seemed to pass from Frodo's eyes and his body relaxed, breathing heavily. Slowly, as if it were a great effort, he removed his hands from the ring and entwined his fingers with Sam's once more.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sam" he whispered  
  
"I know" Sam replied, holding onto Frodo's hands like they were the world's greatest treasures, "I know that's not you."  
  
"But... I hurt you", Frodo said softly, "I can see it in your eyes."  
  
Sam blushed slightly at the knowledge that Frodo could read him so easily, but didn't look away from his eyes.  
  
"That you did, Mr Frodo, that you did. But... oh I don't know:  
  
He looked down and sighed in frustration.  
  
"It's the ring. I can see it taking possession of you. It's... it's becoming your 'precious', if you know what I mean."  
  
"Sam..." Frodo took one of his hands away from Sam's and Sam thought for a second that it was going back to the ring, but then he felt it on his cheek.  
  
"The ring is not my precious, Sam"  
  
Sam felt the sensation of Frodo's touch on his skin and as he spoke, he saw the light in him that the ring had not yet been able to take away.  
  
"There is only one thing I would call 'my precious'"  
  
"Oh?" Sam barely managing to say, as it was plain enough in Frodo's eyes what he meant  
  
"You are my precious, Sam. You alone."  
  
Sam felt himself become overwhelmed by emotion. This was his Frodo, saying these beautiful things. This was Frodo as if there was no ring of power dangling around his neck. This was what caused Sam the greatest of joys to see. He could feel silent tears of happiness flowing down his cheeks as he leaned in to kiss him.  
  
They spent the night together, in each others arms. sam found that he could sleep peacefully now. He had nothing to worry about. So long as Frodo had his Sam, his precious, he knew he could beat the ring. In his sleep, Sam smiled. There was hope for this quest after all.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
